


Stream of Consciousness

by Brezifus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Sparring, all sorts of stuff happens, but also dirty fucking, welcome to my circus of fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brezifus/pseuds/Brezifus
Summary: Flitting from scene to scene, lovemaking to fucking.[pornographic vignette collection, forever "unfinished"]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Comments: 77
Kudos: 41





	1. ownership

**Author's Note:**

> grab your dick and double click for porn porn porn
> 
> i'll TRY to name the chapters so they're easier to navigate when you just wanna read that One vignette in a collection instead of going thru the whole thing but some of these are extremely short and thus i will...i'll ganbatte my best.
> 
> title refers to the fact that literally this is just me spitting out porn scenes on a need-to-type basis. some of these are short, dirty, and quick, others are longer and sweeter and almost oneshot material. WELLP.

Tseng growled, looking at how the beads of sweat glistened next to pearls of his cum on her skin. She breathed heavily, the light playing shadows with her breasts as it shifted on the sheen of fluids on her. Marked. Marked as his. She was _his_. He dug his hands into her hips and pulled her body closer, looming over and watching as she traced a finger through his remnants. The finger went to her sweet pursed lips that curled into a smile.

Possessive, Tseng brought his grip to her breasts, toying with them in his hold as he leaned down. As he kept his intense gaze fixed to hers, ensuring she was watching him, he licked his claim clean. Salt from the sweat of her body melded with salt from his cum, and it delighted him that he could somehow tell the difference when it hit his tongue. Aeris’s heartrate sped beneath his lips as she watched, fixated.

His eyes blazed. His claim was unchallenged. Aeris’s hand sank into his hair and held tight as he trailed up to her chin and then her mouth.

 _You are mine_. Utterly. Carnally. Owned.

Aeris arched and spoke in simpering moans to his lips, confirming it.

 _I am yours_. Utterly, carnally, owned.


	2. bold

“Tseng,” her voice had a sultry lilt to it like she was bored and toying with the frays of her dress instead of drawing fingers along the silk of his lapel, locks of his hair slipping between them, “Do you ever think about fucking me?”

The Turk stood silent, his frown dark and his eyes focused so utterly for an explanation.

“You can tell me,” she coaxed with a wry smile, “Promise I won’t get you in trouble,”

As she had, many times—though somehow never intentionally. Each time she crossed a boundary that got _his_ wrist slapped she had withdrawn her wild behaviors, and now with Zack gone they seemed to be a distant memory—at least in her dealings with him. He had observed her violent coping mechanisms from afar many a night, waited at the mouths of alleys more times than he could count until her drunken illness had passed and she was, more or less, ready to return home. She was not drunk tonight, but he could smell the whiff of sweet wine on her breath.

A small frown appeared on her face as her question turned serious, “ _Will_ it get you in trouble?”

Tseng had an answer, knowing Hojo. He decided not to give it. Aeris studied him, for they both knew that a ‘ _no_ ’ was in actuality what she did not want to hear.

“So?” she went back to coaxing again but turning from sultry to soft, meaningful, and so painfully direct, “Do you think about fucking me?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and warned, “The more you say it, the more I think it; I have only you to blame for this indiscretion.”

Her lips curled, “And how exactly does it play out?”

The Turk was silent again. Aeris huffed, clearly enjoying this far too much as she let her fingers travel down his tie.

“Well if you won’t _tell_ me, perhaps you’ll _show_ me,”

“Aeris—,” he warned.

“ _Ooh_ , I like that,” she murmured, tilting her head as she brought her body close to his, warm from the alcohol and inviting with how she curled into him like a cat, “Say that again,”

Tseng did not want to give her the satisfaction. But as her lips only curled more as they drew inches nearer he knew that nothing he did now would do anything _but_ give her satisfaction. The kiss she planted on him was only soft from the alcohol; she was insistent and sensual.

“Fuck me, Tseng,” she breathed, and he could not stop it rushing south to his dick. Still, his defenses were high.

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that I want you to fuck me,” she mewled, frustration starting to brew.

“I am not gentle.” he asserted.

“Nor am I frail,” she snapped back as her hand cupped his pants and nursed what was already growing, “Fuck me,”

Her tongue darted across his lips and, with her breasts pressed against him in such a way that accentuated her cleavage, her hips rolling against them until they were swaying, one hand on his cock, the other still trailing through locks of his hair like a giddy, lovesick teenager (all of which she was not), she tried her last tactic. In a sweet, desperate, and almost pitiful voice she met his eyes and said, “Please?”

No other complete words were able to leave her mouth again until he had thoroughly exhausted her body.


	3. satin

Aeris turned from the gaudy satin bed and, upon seeing Tseng, her lips curled into a cat-like smile though surprise was in her eyes.

“Oh, so you _were_ there,” she purred, “I thought I felt your eyes on me,”

“This is not a game, Aeris,” he warned. Her parading around Wall Market in a lusciously red evening gown was going to get her into trouble. Tseng pained that she knew this, and welcomed it.

“But it is,” she countered, “Because it would not have mattered to me who walked through that door. Although…,”

She approached him as her lips considered the moment, “Seeing you here excites me more than anyone else.”

“It shouldn’t,” he deflected, “You’re going to have a boring night.”

“You sound so sure of yourself,”

“I am.”

Her lips curled further, “So am I.”

“How so?”

She closed the distance by resting her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne as well as something deeper beneath. It was far more intimate in its carnality than Tseng expected, and he loathed that she felt it so in the tension of his muscles. Her body was close. It was warm. The expanse of her back was exposed with the deep dive of her dress, coming to an embroidered silken point above the curve of her buttocks. Beneath that the dress splayed in lovely frills that hid the shape of her legs. Tseng could not pretend to himself that he wasn’t staring at her, smooth skin in the light of the hotel looking tantalizing as she breathed him in.

“Do you know how wet I am?” she murmured. Tseng didn’t answer, but the unevenness of his breath said enough for him. Aeris shifted against him and he felt it the most in his pants before a hand found his wrist. Her deft fingers—not that he stopped them—dipped beneath his glove and slid it off.

It happened too slowly and yet before he knew it, both their hands disappearing into the red waves of the dress.

“See?” she inhaled deeply. Her thin panties were damp. His fingers were bold and slipped beneath them to hear her stammer, “ _Oh_ …,”

Tseng exhaled hotly as he let his fingers explore further. She _was_ wet, heated and ready as her hips swayed into him. Pushing his fingers in rewarded him with squirms and small cries, and before he could think himself out of this he fingered her with an undue rhythm, turning the cries to squeaks.

Her legs parted the dress in their attempt to remain standing. Tseng only pushed her back, back, back, until her legs were parted along the edge of the bed. Crudely moving her panties off to the side, he freed his cock and plunged.


	4. delicate

Tseng thrust hard, reveling in the involuntary spasms that made her thighs squeeze him at the waist from the brashness of his fucking. Aeris’s voice had run out long ago, now only making dry gasps as her orgasm drew nearer and nearer. She was as he wanted her, completely broken into the form that only he could make her contort into.

Flower girls came off as delicate especially when they’re an anomaly in the slums. Tseng did not want to divulge how dirty, how bestial his desire was that she took him at his most violent and had the brightness to smile afterward.


	5. animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a personal favorite

Tseng watched her, leaning against one of the many broken pews in the church. Things he had noticed with a passing neutrality before were sculpted in far greater detail to him now; how her hair curled when it passed her neck, the hidden twist of her wrists behind her bangles, the tightness of her dress around the womanly shape she had had for a while but now meant something utterly different to him, the way her breasts puffed out when she breathed, the inviting plush curve of her ass as she knelt at her garden to tend to it.

When she reached forward her hips lifted ever so slightly more, and Tseng imagined it doing so in his hands, imagined how that would feel against his own hips. Hunger dipped beneath his stomach, making his pants tight as he watched her with greater and greater need.

Did she know? The ever-present smirk on her cute, plump lips told him she must’ve known how she looked to him now after last night.

The giddy chuckle answered him as he couldn’t take it anymore, kneeling behind her and pressing his erection to her ass. The chuckle became a sharp sigh as he gripped her breasts, playing rough with them as he rocked into her. Aeris braced her arms in the soil of her garden, trying to twist herself to kiss him but he took the opportunity to close his lips on her throat. She cried out instead, needy and rocking back into him.

Desperate, Tseng gathered up the folds of her dress and pushed them to her waist. Marks from his hard kisses had formed from the night before—little red bruises on the flesh of her thighs.

“ _Tseng_ …,” she sighed, wriggling herself to him. He pressed his erection against her panties. Sliding them down her thighs, offensive as they were (as they were in his way), Tseng freed himself and slid against her wetness so she could feel him throbbing.

Then he thrust to the hilt, one hand gripping her hip to keep her close while the other attacked her breasts beneath her bra. Crouched over her and thrusting like a mad animal, they mated as such with their sounds echoing in the empty church.


	6. word

Her shrieks pealed in the room, matching the wild bucking of her hips that had become far more instinctual than conscious. Tseng did not remove his fingers from her depths, slick, hot, and certainly overdoing it as he kept constant pressure circling her clit.

“Ts-Tseng, pl-please, I-I can’t—,”

His other hand pressed hard on her shoulder, pinning her to the bed.

“You _can_ ,” he growled. The word had not been uttered. She was red all over and gleaming in the low light from sweat, from her juices, and from the remnants of his cum on her perked breasts. She was contorted, her hands tied behind her back as one ankle dug into the small of his, the other pinned by his knee. Her voice was rasping and weak but still he pulled scream after scream from her. More than once her inner walls had attempted to trap his fingers within as spasms rocked her body.

“I-I—,” she interrupted herself with another orgasm, violent, lifting her from the bed as she curled so hard her forehead pressed into his shoulder. When her scream died down she was panting with her whole body, fluids dripping from all parts of her.

The word came out. Tseng pulled away only to wrap his arms around her, pulling her weak and limp body close as she shivered in recovery.


	7. nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my bro bunbbi sorry i forgot that he's supposed to be wearing moogle pajamas

Panting in the tangle of sheets of their bed, it took Tseng a moment to come back to the present. Naps were supposed to be relaxing, though it wasn’t like he took that word to be gospel. He couldn’t remember the dream that had woken him, other than it left him with an elevated pulse and a rock hard erection.

No, it was more than that. The instinct had come back with him, as well. He needed her. _Now_.

Leaving their room, he quickly descended the stairs to find his wife laying on the couch, book in hand.

 _Now_.

“Tseng—hey!” Aeris gasped as he mounted her without a word, closing his hard lips over hers in intense kisses. When she broke free she yelped, “ _Now?_ ”

Yes. _Now_. The tenting of his lounge pants was enough evidence before he lowered his hips to hers. Aeris gasped again, the tone shifting in her voice as she rose to meet him on the same instinct.

Her book toppled to the floor. Any scolding was silenced by his lips as his hands pawed at her, wrenching her free from her comfy clothes. Any transgressions were forgiven as her hands began to claw at him the same way he was at her.

When he moved his mouth to her breasts Aeris could finally speak, though her breath was hitching with each swath of his tongue over her nipples.

“D-Did you sleep well?”

He nipped her before tasting her pulse. He had napped in their— _their—_ bed. Of course he had slept well.


	8. alley

It was dirty, filthy of him. He felt like a dog studding a bitch, tucked away in a broken alley against a grungy wall. Aeris yelped with each thrust, followed up with a needy moan and a wriggling of her ass into his hips for more. Greedy. Greedy, greedy, greedy, greedy.

Tseng fed that greed, ramming her against the alley with her face pressed to the side and her on her tiptoes from the force of his fucking.

This was what she wanted—the price for a flower, only available to him.

Tseng licked the leather of his gloves and dipped his fingers to that ‘flower’, rubbing her clit to make her stiff and shrill long enough for him to cum.


	9. filling

There were nights when he filled her and then nights were he _filled_ her. This was clearly one of the latter kinds. Weeks away from her on a mission had brought him back not exhausted but dark and insatiable. Aeris’s only indication that time had passed was the setting of the sun. That and the gradual extension of breaks he allowed her; five minutes, to ten, to fifteen, and so on.

In no time at all she felt _full_ in ways that were as indescribable as they were crude. She rested her hand over her abdomen over one such break, feeling his seed cool on her thighs. Later it pooled in their sheets. After that, the sounds of their fucking could not be masked even if she attempted to cover her cries of ecstasy (she didn’t).

When he finally started to collapse from exhaustion, she looked over at him only to see that the fire in his eyes hadn’t died down despite the expense of his body.

“Did you miss me?” she rasped. The fire only burned brighter in his eyes as he breathed deeper, his lips slightly parted like he was ready to take her again. Her body felt flushed hot and the sweat on her was cold. No doubt the marks he was leaving on her made her skin more spotted than it was clear.

She dragged her fingers along her abdomen thoughtfully as they gazed at each other. Then, noting the darkness of twilight, she asked.

“You hungry?”

Shock then relief flashed on his face and with heavy limbs he rolled into her, pulling her close and answering by nuzzling into her neck.

“Leftovers tonight. Tomorrow I’ll welcome your stomach back proper.”

Tseng sighed in contentment, finally speaking by professing his love for her once again. Aeris couldn’t decide if this was made more or less charming by the fact that he was asleep soon after.


	10. locked

His muscles locked, the pain shooting up his arms to his neck. Confusion clouded him in the darkness until the tangle of sheets slowly brought him to the realization that he was home, in his bedroom, with a wife next to him that was already stirring. Gritting his teeth and breathing through his nose, he gingerly felt the knotted scars at his shoulder—scars that slashed down his torso from Sephiroth’s blade. The tendons in that arm in particular would occasionally stiffen in his sleep, locking his joints painfully closed. Seething, he massaged his arm with tears beading at the corners of his eyes from the pain, praying that this wasn’t going to be the time it wouldn’t unlock.

Part of him had also hoped his wife had not been disturbed enough to fully wake, but that was dispelled when her tired voice said, “You kicked me,”

It was matter-of-fact instead of a whine, but Tseng still turned away from her. Fear gripped him harshly, and while he couldn’t recall the dream that had accompanied the triggered tendons the emotions sank in him like black, sticky blood.

Aeris rustled in the drawer of the end table, and he heard the faint sound of heavy glass clinking against wood before he felt her hand on his locked arm, stroking him soothingly. It was distressing at first, feeling-but-not-feeling her, but as she gently caressed cure into him his arm gradually released itself and blood seemed to flow freely through his muscles again.

Sometimes he wished she wouldn’t feel the need to heal his every ache and pain, other times it felt like she was giving him water in the desert. He was having a hard time deciphering how he felt this time around.

When he released a breath and held his unlocked arm limp against his torso, Aeris put the materia away. He expected her to go back to sleep, but her hands returned to him, stroking and caressing his skin.

Her lips planted a kiss on his shoulder blade, on the thin scars from a whip used against him for interrogation. Young idiocy had led to his capture; he had not allowed it to happen so easily again. Unless it had been Kadaj.

Tseng shivered and Aeris moved closer, the warmth from her body doing more for him than the blankets.

“You aren’t tired?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” was her gentle reply, “Are you?”

He was silent.

Aeris accepted this without complaint, though over time her hands moved from his arm to his chest, her lips to his shoulder then his collarbone as she gently guided him to lay on his back again. Her fingers danced meaningfully along the big scar across his chest, neither pulling at the dead tissue nor skirting it entirely. Scar tissue. Not an open wound. Just scar tissue. Several years old at this point. Tseng’s eyes fluttered back closed and he sighed, looser this time as he felt Aeris’s lips smile in contentment against his skin.

She had slipped his thigh between hers, though he didn’t bring notice to it as her cuddling was fairly normal. Warm, intimate, gentle, all things Tseng felt he was not. Idly he wondered if that made them odd together, like a pair of Wutanese ducks.

The inside of her thighs were warm, breathtakingly so as he felt them slide over his legs until she straddled him. Love more than instinct brought his hands to her knees folded into the bed on either side of him. _He_ was tired, but he wasn’t about to sleep again tonight. Aeris kissed him. He accepted her. Gently, slowly, Aeris carried him through, patient as she kissed, caressed, and pressed herself against him. When he was hard she pulled his waistband down, fluffing her nightgown around their hips as she mounted and conjoined them. Tseng moaned when she reached his hilt and he once more felt her smile on his skin.

She said no words, only built their rhythm while keeping her sleepy gentleness, causing Tseng’s breath to hitch in emotion. The more steadily she worked the more the darkness of the room was simply because the sun had set and the curtains were drawn instead of the black blood that haunted his nightmares.


	11. hungry

7AM sunlight streamed through his windows. One of the worst things about Midgar was that, because of all the metal, all sunlight on the upper plates was twice as strong. He closed the slat of the blinds in his meager kitchen because of this, and certainly not because he wanted to see Aeris better. She was crouching down in front of his fridge, frowning in thought. She wore his white button-down shirt and nothing else. Creases from its pressing still showed around her thinner shoulders, but there was rumpling as evidence of last nights transgressions.

“You don’t keep a full kitchen, huh,” she pointed out in a fairly innocent tone.

“I don’t have to.” He answered, watching her with fascination and amusement. The way his shirt draped around her ass, how her breasts perked beneath the fabric in obvious ways, the offset buttons she had sleepily put together while yawning, and the rolling of the sleeves at her elbows—he liked it all. Mostly he liked that it visually draped his scent on her.

Aeris moved the last of his eggs to the counter near the bread. She chastised him lightly, telling him that cherry tomatoes, spinach, mushrooms and a light cheese would brighten the breakfast she was going to make to divine standards. He simply let her talk as she moved to the sink to wash her hands.

“You? Make breakfast?” He asked—not accusingly, but simply saying the words as he straddled her hands on either side of the counter, hips close enough to pin her to it if need be. Aeris turned her frown to him.

“Why not? Aren’t you hungry?”

“Hmm,” he thought, letting his hips sway forward for his answer more than his words, “I am.”

It was not the same type of hunger, though.

His hand slid to her front and undid one of the offset buttons so he could slip beneath the shirt, earning him a moan from a voice that had already been spent the night before. Fondling her breast, teasing a nipple between his fingers, he kept her there.

“Tseng,” Aeris breathed, hands bracing herself against the sink, “You’re distracting me.”

He didn’t allow her to move, only remained annoyingly blunt and nonchalant.

“ _Tseng,_ ” she gasped, trying to break free as subtly as possible but the knee-jerk flinches and writhing of her body were dead giveaways for him. Her breathing was becoming panting and the more she struggled the more it was clear he was winning.

Aeris whipped herself around as if to try and foil his plan, but he only pushed her onto the counter. One breast had fallen out of the shirt. He planned to fuck her hard enough so the other would follow. Despite her struggles she was already wet enough for him to slide in with ease, and soon both her breasts bounced freely above the last few buttons of his shirt over her stomach.


	12. wheel

Aeris muffled her peals of ecstasy against his lips as he desperately thrust into her. Her knees were red from pressing against the gondola seat, her hair occasionally snagged on the roof as she bounced in Tseng’s lap, they had limited time on the ferris wheel but this? This was good. She had watched Cloud and Tifa board before them, none-the-wiser to their presence. Secretly Aeris wondered if they were enjoying each other as much as she was enjoying Tseng, but at the same time she knew they weren’t. Tifa was too shy, still, and Cloud wasn’t the right kind of aloof. Not for Aeris, anyway.

Tseng’s girth split her pleasantly and each fervent buck sent colors to her closed eyes. Squeaks and squeals that escaped her only lit fire in his intensity. Occasionally he responded by growling and nipping at her lip, high rewards from the usually silent man. Up high above Gold Saucer with their clothes still respectably on, Aeris milked him greedily until he came deep inside her. The golden brown curls of her pubic hair brushed against the silver of his belt buckle as Aeris rolled her hips around his throbbing cock, reveling in Tseng’s dark gasps from the ecstasy.

The gondola had passed its crest and Aeris dismounted, lowering herself to her knees and kissing the head of his messy cock. Tseng looked down at her, incredulous.

“Do you _want_ to be caught with my cock down your throat?”

Aeris grinned impishly at him, “Does it _really_ matter to you if I am?”

He narrowed his eyes at her seconds before she swallowed him whole to clean up their mess.


	13. possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one makes a somewhat generous use of the "slut" slur (almost named the chapter that) so if that isn't your cup of tea this is your fair warning

The aptitude with which Aeris’s tongue eagerly wrapped around his shaft and how experienced her throat was at swallowing forced him to confront the reality of her sluttish desires. It’s not quite that he hadn’t known, it was more just that it had been none of his concern. If she wasn’t in direct danger, the Turk had let her wander free to do as her heart (wherever that may have been located) desired.

But now that she had turned it on him with his seed coating her throat, he felt differently. The images of other men or women taking Aeris for themselves, even if only in a moment, _even if_ Aeris was in control, angered him. The swelling possessiveness in his chest corresponded the swelling of his cock whenever she laid hands on it and Tseng allowed himself more and more possession of her body. She was well to be a slut as she pleased, so long as it was now only for him.

Still her girlish giggles and aloof flirtation angered him further, as if she knew what he was thinking and was testing his resolve. Asking him if he was jealous was the worst, because he _was_ , and he was going to fix that. Grabbing and pounding into her against cold floors he waited for the broken litany of cries to become staggered recitations of his name.

It worked.


	14. exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubcon in this chapter, straight up. no, put your hand down, aeris is not the one who is dub of the con.
> 
> this is, also, another personal favorite (and tbh oneshot material)

Tseng cleared his throat tersely. Aeris jolted from her doze, the marathon of old black-and-white movies still playing on his TV. She had laid in the center of his couch, curled like an egg. That she had managed any shut-eye at all was a miracle after tonight. A stalker had become brazen, cornered her in an ugly cave of scrap metal, and threatened her. The next thing she knew was the spray of warm blood spilling from the man as his hands became wrought with spasms on her body. Tseng had ripped the dying stalker off of her and took her to his flat. It was better, he said, to clean the blood off her clothes in a tub that would actually wash away stains. He had done it, far more used to bloodstains of this magnitude than she was. Off-handedly, he had told her to find something to wear in his drawers. He surely had meant something decent.

Aeris was only wearing one of his freshly pressed shirts. The curling of her legs had jutted herself out from its flanges, exposing her nudity to him. He stood at the end of the couch, glaring at her. She angrily pouted at that expression.

“Am I not wearing enough?” she said with a mock sort of innocence. After all, Aeris knew damn well what she had done.

She shifted on the couch, making room for him. His shirt was pulled to his elbows and his gloves were still on, the skin of his arms still glistening from the rinsing bathwater. He was quiet unamused, but he sat on the end of the couch without saying anything. Tseng’s body language remained stiff. Despite this Aeris realized the breadth of tacit acceptance he was giving her tonight. It would be wrong of her to abuse that.

Self-destruction began at seventeen and now, days after her nineteenth with a stalker’s blood still caking in her hair, it didn’t matter how much morality she hemmed and hawed over.

She rested herself on Tseng’s shoulder. He remained cold to her. That was fine. Low quality sounds crashed and banged from the TV, not that she was watching. Her chin was propped on him, and she stared off into the distance with his hand on the armrest blurred in her vision. She scratched her thigh. Instead of returning her hand to a proper place, she rested it on the front of his pants instead.

“ _Aeris—_ ,” He jolted as if to stand up, but Aeris only put pressure on him and dug her chin into his shoulder. Tseng scowled, digging his fingers into her offensive wrist like he was moments from wrenching her away without caring what that would do to her tendons.

“I know what a dick is, Tseng,” she scolded, her fearlessness tempered with aching tiredness.

“That is _hardly_ the point,” he snarled, “This is _entirely inappropriate_ ,”

Aeris gave him a hard stare as she stroked him through his pants, enjoying his current softness and already knowing it wouldn’t last for long, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought it was _appropriate_ ,” she retorted.

Tseng snarled again, but perhaps because he picked up the destructiveness in her voice he couldn’t deign her with an answer. Despite himself, despite the vice-grip he had on her, he didn’t—or couldn’t—move. Aeris continued to stroke, unhindered enough. The growing heat and hardness in his pants coincided with the harsh heaves of breath he took in attempt to contain himself. Aeris’s voice dropped to a falsehood of seduction.

“How long has it been for you?”

“None of your business.” he snapped.

“Longer than me, huh…,” she mused, her eyes dropping to her hand. The silkishness of his pants shifted in an entrancing way from the light of the TV, especially when the general form changed the thicker he got. Try as he might, Aeris had him pinned now.

When he was satisfactorily hard Aeris removed her hand. Tseng released her as well, with a breath of relief that turned to be premature when she shifted, unzipped, and freed him.

“ _Aeris_ …,” he warned her again.

Undeterred, she brattily replied, “You can do whatever you want with me, you know. Even inappropriate things,” she traced a curled knuckle down his shaft, the sensation unique and familiar all at once. When she spoke again the brattiness had swapped for a low, meek, truth, “You’ve always been able to.”

“That is, again,” Tseng spoke through grit teeth, “Not the point.”

“Oh,” Aeris mused distantly, “It very much so is.”

Tseng was quiet as if contemplating that in tandem with waiting on baited breath. Aeris leaned forward and took him in her mouth, sliding down his length as far as she could go. Testing herself, gingerly at first, before she regained muscle memory and slid him down her throat.

Tseng sat, frozen as if unaffected. The way his whole body moved with each breath and the occasional irritated gasp assured her otherwise. She hoped, just a little, that as her tongue familiarized itself with him that the force of her carnality broke through his walls. That sheer pleasure could overtake him, cold as he was.

His breaths became shallow and his cock twitched, leading Aeris to double her efforts. Hot, salty liquid spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it quick, ending her tease by taking him as far as she could when the initial wave had passed. She imagined his toes curled at that. Pulling back to rest on her ankles, she wiped her lips and looked at her handiwork; looked at the glint of her saliva on his shaft highlighted by the TV.

“You will hate the consequences,” he managed after a while, lips curling in a snarl.

“No I won’t.” she deflected thoughtlessly.

“You _brat—_ ,”

“I’m _lonely_ , Tseng!” she burst, angry, sad, vulnerable, hurt, scared, and desperate all in one. The years after Zack’s disappearance all crashed in on her, the subsequent drinking at seventeen, the parades into Wall Market at eighteen, and now stalkers dispatched by the goddamn Turk that had watched her all the while. The worst thing was that Aeris couldn’t even say he had done _nothing_ , because in her destructive stupor he _might’ve_ and she would never have noticed. Always alone, never alone, but certainly alone in the truest spirit of the word. The pressured quakes on the volcano had been recorded for years up to this point, and now it was full enough to burst.

She huffed. She puffed. Tseng stared at her without saying anything more. If there was more to his eyes than scowls of disappointment, Aeris didn’t see it, so her eyes trailed downwards.

She blinked, “You’re still hard…,”

“ _Well?_ ” he snapped, and she looked back up at him. The intensity of his glare now seemed to reveal to her a complexity of lust, if she was interpreting him correctly. Even though she thought like she didn’t feel like it, the smallest smirk popped on her lips and she bent down again, licking before swallowing him again.

This time his hand clamped on the back of her head, harsh and gripping to keep her where she was. It spiked in her chest, thrilling her with his brazen want. For once, Aeris stayed dutiful as her head bobbed along his shaft, gloved fingers digging into her scalp. His other hand ghosted along her side, reaching and pulling her thighs apart until she felt leather at her entrance. The spike in her chest returned with heated heartbeats that drowned the sounds of the TV out. Fingering her made her moan with him deep in her throat, and Tseng then moaned too.

Whether or not the savage fervor she had forced from him was just another symptom of her destruction Aeris cared not. That was, in it of itself, part of the problem. Aeris didn’t care.

For their purposes in the moment, that was a good thing.


	15. shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "light bondage" puts a shibari chapter in
> 
> altho really i'm not a bondage person in general so i mean. take it for what you will.

Aeris breathed faster as Tseng unfurled her hair ribbon to its full length. Red braids of rope, artfully twisted together between her breasts, remained steadfast as she breathed. Knots ran down her upper arms, wrapping them behind her back. The rope criss-crossed down to her thighs, where simple wraps of it kept her legs folded—more importantly, open.

The ribbon went over her eyes. Aeris dipped her chin, allowing Tseng ease as he tied one of his knots (firm, but simple to undo if you knew the trick). She tilted her head up as if expecting a kiss. Tseng did not give it, instead caressing her exposed and perky breasts. Hitching, she tried to adjust herself within her confines, reaching to him as much as her body could. Tseng smirked, watching the nipple he toyed with as it drew sounds out of her.

He couldn’t be a total surprise, as she could still hear and feel him move about the bed. At the same time the added hitches of surprise with gooseflesh on her skin wherever he touched without warning was reward enough.

Aeris squirmed. She was either very good or very bad at being tied up, and his decision on that matter was entirely based on how hard he became watching her struggle. Tseng pushed her back to lay on the bed, her thighs spread like butterfly wings.

Oh, if only she could see the smirk on his face.

The spreading of her reddened, wet entrance in front of him was far and above worth her struggle. He proved it to her in due time, much as he delighted in being agonizingly slow about it. All the better to delight in the view she gave him.

~

Tseng, on his knees before her, gazing up with dark, patient, yet intense eyes. Red rope ran from his neck, criss-crossing his chest over the scars and down around his erect cock. His hands, as hers had been, were tied behind him. No blindfold, for that would make it a very different experience for him. But there was a collar, with braided rope acting as a leash. That was what she held in her hands, slack and not demanding anything. Yet, anyways.

Naked, herself, Aeris stared down. His face was calm, the only hint of his true thoughts being the raging erection curving up from the sleek form his body struck when tied this way. Thoughts of treating it were not in Aeris’s mind, however, as she pulled the slack of the leash taut. She had not yanked him, but the difference had made him alert like a dog. His long hair was all swept behind him but a few strands still hung to the side of his face, flitting with each intensified exhale.

Though they were close, Aeris took a step forward, feeling his warm breath on her pubic hair. His gaze never broke. Neither did hers. Holding the leash taut, she lowered her other hand and stroked his hair back, catching the loose vagabonds as she did so.

Another step pressed herself to his face, and, with a slow blink of understanding, Tseng dipped his chin. Aeris’s strokes of his hair grew rapid as his tongue began to lick between her folds. She clamped her fingers on his head when he dove deeper, keeping him steady, keeping him in her, keeping the gaze all the while and loving how the mark on his forehead crested her mound.

When she had decided he had done his job, she would tend to him. Not before. Aeris seethed as his tongue flicked her clit.

A moan for him, though. She could let him have that in the meantime.


	16. breeze

Her hand shot up behind her, burying in his hair as the rolling of his hips quickened. Mid-afternoon sunlight turned blue from their curtains, occasionally flaring into the room with a gentle breeze. The fresh sweetness in the air had been replaced with the scent of their mingling sweat. As much as Aeris loved to smell her garden wafting into the room, the headiness of his musk far too easily overtook her in its inherent eroticism.

Tseng adjusted her thigh, lifting it for a better angle as his other hand gripped her breasts. Fuller than before, Aeris’s reservations about the open window were forgotten as she was caught between his heat at her back and the breeze cooling the sweat on her forehead. Soon it wasn’t just her voice that she should’ve been worried about others hearing, as the more Tseng thrust the hotter and wetter she felt herself.

By this point in their relationship either of their intensities should’ve faded. Tseng certainly didn’t know how to do that. Aeris didn’t either, especially not when he seemed to find ways to always feel so good.


	17. scream

“Tseng,” Aeris hissed, “What are you doing? The others, they’ll hear—,”

She was almost too late to muffle the hitch in her voice as Tseng put his hands on her and started pushing.

“I’ll gag you.” he offered bluntly. Aeris bit her lip as his hands dragged to her hips, adjusting her on the aged wood of the inn’s bed. The words, though harsh in nature, went straight between her legs and rocketed a thrill in her.

“N-No,” she gasped, “D-Don’t do that,”

“No?” Tseng challenged her by scraping his teeth along her neck, closing them at her pulse, “Pick a side, Ancient.”

The words she was going to say came out as a half-annoyed, half-moaned hum as Tseng had started taking her clothes off without waiting or being delicate. She hadn’t quite decided her side yet...only that the thrill of the challenge of how much she could muffle herself was something she couldn’t resist to take. As for the sanity of her companions, her entrance was already too plush and wet to care—even taking ecstasy in the possibility that they could be heard fucking.

She was naked now. Tseng was loosening his tie as his eyes gleamed in lustful pride at her already writhing body. The silk fabric glided along his thumb just as his voice elegantly glided from his mouth.

“Well?”

Aeris stuck her chin out and turned her knees away from him as if dismissive, though in reality her heart was racing.

“I doubt you can even make me scream that loud.”

Tseng snapped to that challenge. Aeris kept her teeth clamped on her lip as long as she possibly could before he proved her wrong.


	18. pearl

Sweat covered their bodies as Tseng held her thighs, thrusting deep and hard in a steady rhythm. The sound was thick, his breaths were powerful as his jaw hung slack. He screwed his eyes shut, so close he felt her all over his body. Aeris’s warmth, the clenching of her walls, and her sporadic cries curled inside his chest. His cock throbbed and he rammed harder, causing her spasms as he twitched and came—not as deep as he usually did, but then that just went to show how far she had driven him mad tonight.

Raggedly gasping for air as his vision swirled, Tseng grunted and pulled out. Seed spilled from her, gleaming in the dimmed moonlight. Aeris laid limp in the bed, weak as her trembling hand ran over her body. It was as if she was testing to see if she was really real still, trying to find the difference between gooseflesh and sweat beads as her fingers flitted about her skin.

She felt the mess. There was no way she didn’t. Her hips raised a little as she inhaled, voice weak with an awe that was drunk on lust. Tseng watched her hand go lower until it touched her clit. Her two forefingers slid around it to go lower, dipping not only into her folds but the pool of cum he had marked his claim with.

Heat exploded down to his cock again and before he knew it Tseng was growling. Aeris’s fingers lazily stroked herself in her dizzy afterglow, jarred only when he sliced through the silence.

“Touch yourself.” he demanded. Aeris inhaled, not expecting words. In the dim light he felt their eyes meet. He repeated the demand, watching her until her fingers slowly moved back up to her clit then slicked down again. Satisfaction rumbled in his chest—she could defy him at every single turn even if it was life-threatening, so long as she gave him these singular moments to obey his orders he was content.

More than content. As he watched her work herself back up to hitched breaths and flushed skin, he felt his erection return to its full strength, demanding as much as he had demanded her. Tseng took it in hand, stroking himself as he watched her do the same. Aeris began to squeal, hips twitching and fingers diving deeper and stroking harder. Moans escaped, wordless begging for him to take over. He wouldn’t. The sight of his moonlit cum sliding between her fingers and folds was too beautiful to take for himself. Selfish, he watched as she brought herself to climax again, knees pitched and ankles digging as her hips bucked. He was thrusting into his hand, now, and when the cry of ecstasy pealed from her lips he came with a ragged groan.

Pearly glimmer hung like dew from her pubic hair from his coating. That would’ve been the end of it if she hadn’t raised her pearled hand to her lips and licked herself off finger by finger.


	19. touchless

It was the game of No-Touch. Certainly, Aeris could get around this by simply tying Tseng at the wrists behind his back. But to impose on him rules that he couldn’t dare to break as was his stubbornly obedient flaw, to watch him squirm and pant and curse and try to taunt her, that was so much better. His hands were knotted in the bed sheets, he writhed with contorted elegance, his skin gleamed with sweat and his tendons stood on end, all for her to take in like he was putting on a performance.

And the noises he made! While she worked his shaft between palm and tongue, slicking him between her folds but never letting him inside—yes, that! They straddled the lines between pathetic and predatory, flashing from angry snarls to broken whimpers.

Finally, a Tseng all to herself to exemplify the Tseng only she knew. Aeris greedily and eagerly worked him until his shaft was dark and impossibly hard. Much as her entrance dripped to take it in full and demand of him the utmost satisfaction, that was not the first of her plans.

Tseng choked and seethed, his cock throbbing harder as his hips bucked into the palm of her hand irregularly. Aeris drew her tongue from base to head of his shaft, laying him flat against himself so he came on himself mere moments later.

Tseng shivered, breathing heavily and causing beads of his cum to travel through the subtle valleys of his muscles and scar tissue. Aeris kissed the underside of his head, watching this with great interest. In her peripherals he unwound a hand from the sheets and raised it towards her.

“No touching,” she reminded him with a low tease. He snarled, his fingers claws in the air as he flexed them in need. Smirking and enjoying his anger, Aeris leaned forward and enacted the rest of her plan by kissing the droplets of him away until he was clean beneath her lips. He gasped until her gentleness made him whine, then beg.

Only then did she let him touch her, which was only going to lead into the next plan. Not that he knew or expected it.


	20. seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, speaking to flowers IS being worked on now that the quarter has ended...
> 
> in the meantime.........

“How far to the ocean from here?”

“In this direction?” Tseng responded quietly, “Two hours. Maybe three.”

The sunset had passed its blaze of glory, fading into deeper purples in the distance. The closer the sky got to Midgar, the more the green of the mako reactors took over. The play of colors, however, had entranced Aeris even from the comfort of the company car he had driven her around in. Even for someone used to cars, the ride was luxurious and smooth, especially with Tseng’s skills.

“And the others?”

“Hmm. Same for the north. Longer to the east. Days to the south.”

Today marked a week since their first...entanglement. They had each agreed to make it a brief fling, lasting no more than seven days. Today was the last. Tomorrow would either be a return to normal or a complete erasure of anything that had happened. Whichever worked best. Using the company car was hardly professional, but all pretenses of professionalism was gone now. Tseng didn’t consider himself sentimental, but all the same it felt like closure to bring her here, above plate, to one of the only times and places the sky ever shone a different color than green. The hum of the car’s engine was smooth, effortless, and quiet. He noted this only because Aeris was also quiet, and that was quite different than what he expected. She was curled on the soft leather seat, her feet out of her slum-caked boots out of a strange courtesy, her feet in cotton stockings that were growing sheer. Aeris gazed out at the sunset, the elements of wonder now mulled like a tender wine. It seemed to him that she was contemplating something else, something bigger.

He was distracted by the thought of how the green of her eyes was a green he actually welcomed seeing. That was not made obvious to her—he was looking ahead to the sunset as well to avoid that confrontation. No need to drag this out longer than they had agreed to.

“Thank you, Tseng,” she murmured. He grunted, hoping she didn’t hear him swallow because the gratitude hit him harder than he would’ve liked to admit. Aeris shifted so that her chin was propped on the shoulder of her seat, “...For everything.”

He didn’t respond. It was probably good not to; Aeris would not entertain his excuses of duty and employment. Especially not at this point.

She shifted again and a moment later he felt her chaste lips on his cheek, lingering with a sigh that was just as contented as it was...well, lingering. Dawdling. Drawing this out.

Another word for it would be savoring.

Retreating only a touch, she rested her head on his shoulder to turn back to the sunset. He, on the other hand, gazed down at her, strands of her hair grazing his chin.

“Tomorrow…,” she started, but the rest of the sentence took time to come out, “Back to normal?”

Somehow he answered, though it seemed to come from outside of himself.

“Seems so long ago…,” she said, wistful in a sad way. He gave another grunt for a response. After all, they can’t let this get too out of hand. A fling could carry whatever loneliness they held and keep them moving forward. A fling was not supposed to carry the full of their weight.

Somehow, he imagined the end of it to be different. Brasher. Harsher. Faster. Easier.

His lips turned inwards at the touch of her hair. Well. If she was savoring, perhaps so could he. He planted an equally chaste kiss at the top of her head; light and undemanding, like he was going to send her off to find out for her own how long it took to reach the ocean.

Aeris looked up, gazing at him for only a moment before she closed the distance. The kiss was deep. He reacted to it immediately, the sensation just as fervent but somehow less energetic than she usually was. Tseng’s hand moved to cup her face as she twisted until she was on her knees in her seat. The heel of her palm pressed beneath his chest for support, and soon through their kisses he forgot about their deal, forgot this was the seventh day, forgot they were supposed to have closure. Instead they had fooled themselves that acting out closure was going to trick them into having it all together.

Tseng pushed his seat back and Aeris crawled into his lap in fluid motions. Her hands were on him as much as his were on her, and though clothing wasn’t pried away it was pushed around. Aeris undulated and moaned in his mouth, his pants tented beneath her, his breath became harsh as his hands roamed. He parted with a gasp, staring at her flushed face as he made quick work of his belt. Aeris nibbled at his parted lip, gently urging him forward until he parted her panties from her entrance.

“Tseng…,”

Her sigh was hot in his ear, relaxed and trusting despite its desperation. With a dim realization as he felt her heat around the head of his cock, Tseng failed to mask his moans of ecstasy.

Today had been the seventh day.

Tomorrow would be the eighth.


	21. aphrodisia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this'll be short" i say, it is not.
> 
> big dubcons in this chapter-- the accidentally drugged with an aprhodisiac kind, n the drugged one is uncomfortable with it while the other tries to comfort despite it. that's ur warnin'!
> 
> hey if you look at the last two chapters of this you might incline that i'm REALLY GOIN' THRU IT right now and YOU ARE PROBABLY CORRECT.

“Bad…,” he gasped, dizzy, panting, slick, “Bad...idea…,”

“It’s not _my_ fault you were careless,” she retorted. The words buzzed in his mind like his head was inside a bell. Heat throbbed everywhere until it was painful, the horrible, terrible, uninhibited effects of the contraband materia that had slipped out of his case. Tseng hadn’t meant to use it—using materia usually left him nauseated at best, sick at worst. He would’ve _liked_ to blame Aeris for surprising him while he was trying to handle the damn thing, but it was far more likely that he just didn’t understand materia and how they activated and why.

When the effects washed over him he had demanded, _ordered_ her to leave him alone, even as the heat became painful, so much so that he was contorting and bursting into cries of agony. Her face, when he could process it, was worried. Even though it was no secret what kind of materia it had been, she was worried.

_You’re in pain, let me help!_

_No! That’s...that’s an o-order!_

Then, after a particularly brutal wave of pain that left him in helpless spasms, Aeris had snatched him by the jaw and snapped in his face.

_You don’t get to boss me around like that!!_

Now it was too late. Her body was splayed in front of him as she panted and gripped the sheets. Sweat glazed her sweet skin, from both their bodies. It angered him that succumbing to the aphrodisiac calmed the pain, it scared him that he tore at her like an animal as soon as she presented her solution so willfully, it exasperated him that she seemed unchanged. Perhaps if she would flip to her back he would see the same face he saw when she tended to her flowers—nonplussed, slight smile, distant dreaming.

Or, perhaps, he’d see a reality the lusting materia didn’t want him to confront just yet.

Her naked ass rocked back against his pulsing rod and he shuddered, frustrated with the noise he made and wincing in pain.

“You still hard?”

For once he was glad he couldn’t answer, though he was sure how pathetic he sounded did it for him. Aeris turned her head, and through the sweat-clumped mess her hair had become he saw a scrutinizing eye. Not knowing what he looked like to her in that moment made him want to retreat, as if he didn’t want to already do that. His body was not his own, and the lack of control frightened him.

After assessing him, she turned back and nuzzled her face into the crumpled sheets.

“Take all the time you need,” she offered, soothing and gentle enough to make the tears of pain he kept at bay surge forward.

“N- _No_ ,” he tried to assert, “D-Dispel…,”

“Dispel materia is harder to find in the slums than contraband,” she rebutted quietly, a hint of sadness coloring her words that he wished he didn’t hear, “You know that.”

“B-But—,”

“Hm?” Aeris teased as if the sadness had never happened by grinding her butt back into him. Tseng gasped, nearly choked, and collapsed, catching himself with each hand on either side of her own.

“ _Aeris_ …,”

“I’m fine. I am.”

She shouldn’t be. His mind screamed that she shouldn’t be, not after _that_ , not after what this was becoming. Blessed, somehow, with just a little more control than he had before, Tseng tightened his muscles and did his best not to respond to her. When it was clear that her grinding had not goaded him correctly, Aeris flipped herself between his arms and he flinched. Face-to-face with his charge, post-coital, and wracked with drugged pain, Tseng sobbed like he had been tortured.

“Come on,” her wry grin both softened the tension as well as made it worse, “At least I’m not Scarlet. I’ll let you live this down,” Aeris’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck for comfort, and he plunged his face into her chest, trembling.

“...You’ve done worse things,” she tried, quietly. Tseng shook his head against her warm skin. He was in _control_ of _those_ things.

Aeris’s heart beat steadily against him and it thrummed in his drugged ears, echoing.

“Well…As I said, I’m not Scarlet,” she only closed her arms around him tighter, warmer, and he wanted to shove her off the bed for welcoming him so thoroughly at her utter expense, “We can just lay here for as long as you like.”

“Go home.” he muttered in defeat.

Aeris pushed at him then, until she could look at him proper. Her eyes blazed but his chest felt too wilted to take her seriously, “ _No_. Not until you’re better.”

“I’m fine.” he said with glassy vision, buzzing ear drums, and overheating skin.

Clamping her hands on either side of his face, she asserted, “You’re _not_.”

He felt them now, fat tears spilling over his cheeks and onto her neck. Emotional ones to be sure, the crowned king of them being a frustration that for once she wasn’t the source of and for once she might be able to cure.

“Use me for whatever you need,” she offered again, gently, “When you’re better, I’ll go home.”

The words were in his throat. Instead of speaking them he pitched forward and kissed her, a raw, animalistic move that made her react in turn. Her spine arched, and he whined into her mouth as her entrance pressed against his erection. He knew what it looked like: cherry red, open, inviting, already brimming with both their fluids.

The words were still in his throat, even as excused their inability to come out with how her tongue blocked them. Another whine and her grip tightened like she understood it despite everything.

She was right. He _was_ glad it was her.


	22. gag

Aeris gripped the wooden bedposts as her hips bucked and writhed. The gag was efficient enough in her mouth; her teeth clamped down on it as the hot moisture of her breath filled her nose. Technically her clothes were still on. They were just...open. All the way down. Held open by where here legs were split by Tseng’s face burying between them. Her feet kicked and slid in her sheets, homemade quilt bunching at her ankles as Tseng licked her. His eyes were dark whenever they glanced up at her, taunting, demanding, _especially_ when she couldn’t help a noise slipping out.

It’s not like she thought they were truly fooling her mother, but she’d rather not have that confirmed.

He drew his tongue to the hard nub of her clit, earning a harsh squeal as she tried to contain her thrashing. Breathing hard to control herself, she let out a whining sob as he drew away to speak.

“She could’ve heard that. What would you do if she did?”

Each breath had a sound, and Aeris’s eyes roved wildly around her room as if that could give her an answer. Then she scrunched them closed and shook her head. Tseng dipped down again.

_Wait—!_

He did not.

Loyal to his own goals and hypocrite to his words, Tseng plunged his tongue into her depths. Aeris’s struggle to muffle herself became a war as she twisted as much as his tongue did inside her. He didn’t stop even when she heard footsteps and tugged on his hair, and he didn’t stop when Elmyra knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright. He only looked up at her, smug and waiting. Aeris glared at him as she tugged on the gag. She could feel him smile in triumph. _He_ had nothing to worry about.

This had been _her_ idea.


	23. talk

“Pull out if you’re gonna talk to me.”

Tseng snapped, pinning her head moments before thrusting hard once, twice—pulling to the head before ramming his full length back in. Her whole body jerked, she stammered in annoyance. Pushing her legs up until her entrance was as wide as it could be, he thrust to the utmost of his hilt and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Now,” he huffed as she moaned against his palm, “What was I going to say…?”


	24. bandages

She’d give him crap about the streaked blood stain on her church floor later. For now, he needed rest.

Bundled up in bandages and dripping with post-cure sweat, Tseng’s breath was ragged in the small vestry. How enclosed the room was only made his breathing louder to her ears as she packed the bandages away. She didn’t need to know the gruesome details of what happened, only that something went horribly, horribly, wrong on a mission. The fresh water in the bucket she used for the flowers was murky with his blood and grime now, but as sickening as it was she only looked at it the same she’d look at her flowers. Only the paleness of her complexion gave her away.

Crumpled on the stone bench, Tseng huddled the wall and twitched. He wasn’t sleeping, nor was he awake; he was in some awful limbo between where the tension of his muscles and the rampant fear kept him stalling. Aeris watched him, her hands still occupied. The croaking whispers of his voice when she found him on the floor still haunted her—ways her name had only been said before by a woman long departed from her life. Back then she had cried, with Tseng she shushed and chastised him seconds before soothing and assuring him he’d be alright.

He would be. A sweet wind had entered the church. He would be.

Aeris had told him to rest. He was not. Through whimpers and spasms that jolted him awake just as she saw his eyelids flutter closed, Tseng was not getting any sleep.

Pushing the first aid kit into its place, Aeris stood and brushed her hands on her skirt, “Now, that’s no way to rest! I told you, you need _sleep_ , now, Tseng,”

He hiccuped, aware of her presence but certainly not convinced. She found this especially true when she took hold of his body again, easing him up despite his jerks and instinctual curling. Soothing him with her complaints by using a light and endearing voice, Aeris shuffled them around until his battered body propped against hers, nestled in the corner. One hand scraped through his hair and noted little red flakes that shook free as she did so. The other stroked the expanse of his chest.

“There, see?” she soothed against his cheekbone, “Quit whining.”

Tseng calmed considerably, she couldn’t deny that. But he still shook himself from sleep until it became pitiful to feel his body pop stiff after nearly reaching relaxation.

“Tseng…,” Aeris breathed, hurt creeping into her voice the longer he suffered.

Her hand fell, weak, resting at his stomach. The crocheted blanket she had wrapped him in felt thin because of his abrasive breathing. She could feel his gaze from the way his eyelashes fluttered on her skin, though she understood he was either choosing to say nothing or powerless to do so.

“You need sleep…,” She balled up the knotted yarn in her hand, straining her knuckles before releasing it and dipping beneath the blanket.

Tseng inhaled, staggering as her fingers touched the bare skin of his belly. His hips jutted upward in shock as she fell lower, thumbing the hem of his pants.

Pausing, she stared at where the crocheted blanket fell askew from her hand and said, “You know it’s me, right?”

Swallowing against her, Tseng weakly shifted until she felt the pulse of his temples against her neck. A pathetic groan forced itself out of his throat. Yes, he knew. That she was sure of. Aeris stroked the front of his pants. His jaw clenched, his hips stuttered, she felt him bury further into her skin.

She stroked, feeling him steadily grow harder as his writhing became less about nightmares and more in time with her actions. When he strained, she undid him until he was free. The heat of his rod in her comparatively cool hand surprised her, as did his thickness. Aeris licked her lips, dimly acknowledging that feeling his sex was bringing heat to her own. She kept her gentle rhythm for his sake though her grip was firm. Broken moans against her throat became her constant.

Turning her head so her lips grazed him, sweet nothings fell from her mouth like it was instinct though it had never been prior to this. He had always been in such control of himself, and as for her—well. She was only semi-sweet. Aeris hugged him tighter as she tested their rhythm, causing him to pitch his hips up as his breaths went shallow.

The only word she remembered from her sweet nothings was a quiet, “Please…?”

With a choke he came, spilling over her fingers. Aeris stroked him until he collapsed from her, spent in all the ways he could’ve been. She pulled away, spreading her fingers to look at them as his milky fluid gleamed on the pads and curves of her hand. What she had done rang dully in her head, like it was a half-truth she’d have to confront later. For now, she sighed and curled her fingers into a loose fist. Bringing it to her lips, she slowly kissed the pearls of him away. Eyes closed, she took deep breaths both to calm the heat between her legs as well as the worry that had settled in her mind.

When she opened them again she felt the sharpness of his gaze—startling, as he was still so injured that shouldn’t have been possible. Aeris glanced down to see his stare, the expression indiscernible. At this point, she could only stare back and wait to understand what he was feeling.

Instead his eyelids grew heavy until they were shut. Aeris waited on baited breath, but he no longer stirred or jolted from his sleep.

Releasing a breath that also loosened the tightness of her chest, she pulled the blanket back over him. Holding him close, she rested her cheek against his head as it grew dark outside.


	25. basket

The basket she had set between her feet had quickly become forgotten. Tseng had appeared from nowhere, and the haste of his hands and the pressure he pinned her to the cold metal wall with told her that he really was supposed to be somewhere else. On a mission, or whatever it was he did when he wasn’t around her. Nowadays, she got the impression that it _wasn’t much_. After all, his hands wouldn’t act like they were so starved for stimulation around her if he had anything else. (She could chastise this all she wanted, but it’s not like _she_ did much else of importance without him, either.)

Yes, today was quick. Brutal, even. His staccato breath warned her of his pace as he pulled and tore at her clothing, removing only the barest essentials.

Aeris yelped when he pushed in, toes curling and breath quickly matching his as he thrust hard and fast. She would’ve slipped on the metal wall had it not been the vice grip he had on her waist, holding her like a toy to be fucked. His girth pushed and split, desperate speed only aided by her wetness.

If her yelps and cries weren’t echoing against the metal, the fucking was.

Tseng wrapped his hands around more of her as he punctuated his breaths with lusting moans that pitched higher than his regular voice. Limp, Aeris’s body simply moved to accommodate him as he buried his face against her with the last of his staggering thrusts. He came hard mid-thrust, the snarling cry ruffling her hair as her spread legs let what was spent drip free.

Through her whimpering and trembling and sliding against the wall without his support, she managed to blubber, “Busy tonight?”

He adjusted himself back to something presentable and released a harsh, finishing breath. That was her answer, a dissatisfied _yes_.

He must’ve bid her good-bye, he was far too professional to leave her without one. But she didn’t remember it, her head airy and her legs weak. By the time she unrolled her twisted panties around her ankles and hiked them back up he was long gone.

She picked her flower basket up with a sigh that was cut short. The remaining flowers she hadn’t sold were gleaming in the artificial light, the dew pearly and thick from their affair.

For the first time in a long time she felt her face flush red as she quickly yanked a handkerchief out and covered them, hurrying back to the church for replacements.


	26. apology

The door to the Turks’ office opening was not an irregularity. What was, though, were the gaping stammers of Reno and Rude as strong, determined footsteps approached his overseeing desk. Tseng glanced up from the document he was writing to see Aeris, standing tall and defiant in front of him.

He turned back to the document, gliding the fountain pen along smoothly, “Yes?”

“I’m here to file a complaint,” she claimed. Both Reno and Rude behind her were halfway out of their seats, frozen in their positions with their butts hovering and knees bent.

“Did you bring the proper paperwork?” he responded without missing a beat.

Aeris ignored his words, “I’m demanding an apology,”

“What for?”

“Damaged property. Larceny. Emotional distress.”

He looked up at her again. Aeris’s expression was quite serious. Back to the document.

“Reno, Rude. Would you care to explain?”

Reno stammered, Rude gawked. His subordinates were not expecting Tseng to play along with her game. Now that it was clear, panic set in fast. The two of them tried to sign to each other in order to figure out what the hell was going on, but it ended with Rude adjusting his tie nervously and Reno bug-eyed.

When no clear answer was given Aeris huffed, her sharp gaze never leaving Tseng as she reported in an irritated tone, “Reno won’t stop stepping on my flowers, harming my stock and reducing my sales. Damaged property. Rude took materia that rightfully belonged to me, larceny. Both causing emotional distress,”

Tseng had put his pen in its stand and laced his gloved fingers together in front of his face, holding her gaze. Then he glanced to his subordinates.

“Well?”

Flustered, any defenses they tried to put forward were silenced by Tseng’s stare. Some days he could be bargained with, but not today. They had letters to write, now: ones of apology to their director for a job poorly done. When that was done, perhaps ones to Aeris should be ordered as well.

Tseng sniffed and reached for his pen. Aeris slammed her hands down on his desk and interrupted him, “I have grievances with _you_ , too!”

He stared at her, “Do tell.”

Though certainly Reno and Rude could still hear, her voice had lowered significantly as her lip quivered in her challenge, “Emotional distress. Abandonment of post,” she paused, wavering, “Others I can’t find on your proper paperwork.”

“Is that all?” he said, droll. A scowl flashed across her face, cut short by him standing up. At his full height, he was quite taller than her, and by changing the angle the scowl wiped itself away so that the other Turks wouldn’t see. A matter of pride, then.

Of course it was.

“Very well,” Tseng strode to the far side of the room, opening the door to his private office, “You may air out all your grievances in here.”

Her eyes sparked in recognition, and, to keep up appearances, she kept her head high and haughty as she dismissively said, “Don’t want to be humiliated in front of your subordinates, Tseng?”

The smirk appeared as she passed him into the room, “Oh no, _I_ wouldn’t be humiliated.”

With one last dangerous look towards Reno and Rude to ensure they were going to work, he stepped into the room behind Aeris. A deft move with his hand passed his ID card by the sensor.

The lock was unmistakable to her ears.

She faced him as he circled to the front of his desk, watching as he slid one hand across the smooth surface until it rested where he stopped.

“Emotional distress, abandonment of post…,” He turned to cross his arms at her in a casual manner, leaning against the edge, “I’m director now. Watching over you is no longer my sole duty.”

“I know,” she swallowed. Now that they were in private and their fencing foreplay finished, she sounded much more adult—much more sad.

“Then what would you like?”

Aeris rubbed her brow, gathering thoughts more than exasperation before shaking herself off and answering, “An apology.”

Tseng raised an eyebrow, “You want me to apologize for being promoted?”

“Hmm…,” she drew closer to him, the sway of her dress far too dreamlike for his impersonal office, “It’s not quite that…,”

“Then what?” he looked down at her.

“I just think an apology would be nice. For no reason at all.” She rocked on her heels, intentionally bending herself forward so her chin entered his space.

Tseng laughed, amused but not dismissive—his eyes still searched her for motive, “Alright. I’ll indulge. How should I apologize for nothing at all?”

“Oh, don’t get it twisted, Tseng,” Aeris was sharp now, encroaching on him though he didn’t move and keeping his gaze firm, “All this isn’t over _nothing_ ,”

“Is it not?” he said lowly. The glint in his eye told her he knew the answer to that. It told her as much as it challenged her to speak _why_ the answer was what it was, “Then you should have an idea of how to apologize.”

“I do.” her voice was as blunt as her hand, taking hold of his tie and sliding up to his throat. Tseng didn’t flinch away, allowing himself to be pulled to her lips, “Say you’re sorry,” she demanded in the space between them.

“I’m sorry,” he responded, the words softer than his usual. Aeris placed her lips on his with a small moan, still holding his tie hostage.

“Again,”

“I’m sorry,”

Tseng molded into her kisses and Aeris sighed, missing his movement, his muscle, his taste. She could feel how his body had warmed his suit, especially as her own temperature began to rise. His kisses grew deep and exploratory, sliding away from her mouth to nudge her jaw, tickle her ear, all before seeping into the crook of her neck. Aeris’s eyes closed with a gasp, her shoulders peaking with a stutter as her body bloomed in his presence.

“Say it,” breathily she grasped around his shoulder, digging her nails into the fabric.

His lips formed the words around the slope of her shoulder, treated by the deepness of his voice. Aeris gasped again, shrill, and pushed. Tseng leaned back, almost dutiful ( _almost_ ), and she climbed on top of him. Gyrating her hips onto his, she arched her back as her jacket came off, then her dress. The fabric became splashes of color on the floor as she returned one hand to his tie. Holding it taut but not tight, she gazed at him with heady lust as he removed his own clothes. His pants dropped to his ankles over the edge of the desk, his shirt was open but the tie remained fastened, a leash, a lead for her to keep in his sight with her grip. Aeris shimmied her panties away before lowering her hot entrance to his cock, slicking it with smooth, practiced motion. Tseng jerked, reactions caught in his throat from the sensation.

“Say it, Tseng,” she rubbed herself along his length, watching him squirm and gasp.

“I’m sorry.” he indulged. Satisfied enough, satisfied for the moment, Aeris aligned him and slid down his shaft. He fit tight, even though it shouldn’t have been that long since the last time. Perhaps it was the anticipation. Not that it mattered. Aeris couldn’t stifle the moan of relief as he shimmied himself to the hilt. Gripping his tie until she could feel the bite of her nails through the fabric, she scrunched her eyes shut and whimpered.

“Ts- _Tseng_ …,”

“Again?” he asked, just as breathless as she was.

She shook her head, instinct guiding her hips to move with his cock inside her, “J-Just, hold still,”

He didn’t obey, not entirely. But it was an order she didn’t mind him being loose with, since his hands dug into the plush fat of her ass as she rode him hard. His mouth also refused to be idle, reaching up for breasts to lick and suck. The shivers that traveled through her from his tongue’s ministrations let the tie be slack, so long as he was that close to her. Aeris slammed herself down on his cock with her only regard to their surroundings being the dim delight she’d take in the shade of red Reno and Rude would turn if they heard. If the desk hadn’t been fused with the floor, it would’ve made everything quake. Perhaps they were lucky. Perhaps they were over-confident.

How would it look if someone came through the door now? The image she saw outside of herself—slick cunt greedily taking all of Tseng’s cock—filled her chest with a dangerous fervor as she laid him back down. Kissing him, sucking on his lip, she let out small but intense cries of ecstasy as she clenched down on him.

Thrusting through her orgasm, Tseng soon came to his own with a moan of satisfaction before collapsing back on his desk. His cock slipped out of her, the popping of its head from her flesh making her shiver until she collapsed on top of him.

Tseng gasped for air, panting as he laid otherwise still beneath her. After a while his hands gripped her above the elbow, not forcing her in any direction but digging in enough that he had her attention.

“Do _not,_ you _can not_ make a habit of this.”

She scoffed against his chest, “Habits are boring, anyway.”

“Hmph. If that’s so, why return to me?”

Aeris glared at him, then demanded, “Say you’re sorry.”

Tseng met her glare directly as he firmly refused, “No.”


	27. more

Every breath had a sound as Aeris clenched her hands in Tseng’s sheets. She rocked gently, mimicking the gentle rhythm of buildup even though they had already finished. Her loins ached, throbbing for him even at mere thoughts. Pulling on the sheets a little more, she kneaded them as her lip quivered with shriller and shriller breaths. Behind her she could feel him move, from both brushing against her as well as his weight shifting the mattress. In front of her there was a digital clock in the shelving of his headboard, its numbers illuminating quarter-past-midnight. All around her the scent of him sank in, from the domestic pressing of his sheets to the heady musk that mixed with her sweat. Aeris dropped her face to his bed, inhaling him with staggered breaths. She almost wanted to cry, her chest was about to burst.

He was close, but not quite close enough. Even when inside her she felt the desperation for him to be nearer. Unchecked rawness left scrapes on his skin from where she tried to pull him closer than was possible. It was so violent a desire it was painful, and she rocked back into him.

“ _Tseng_ …,” she gasped, tearing up behind the curls of her hair, “Please...more,”

His breath became heavy once more, hands traveling up her body before she even finished her words. Quiet little noises punctuated him as much as they did her, and she undulated pleasantly at his touch. Soon the heat and weight of his body returned and she sweetly moaned her pleasure to him. She wanted him. _Badly_. By the way he held her she could tell he wanted the same, gripping in a way that was more intimate than sexual. Splaying his hand over her chest, he masked the mound of scar tissue that split her and pulled her tight against his chest. Across her back she felt the knots of his own scar tickle her, oddest at where the pale clumps of tissue kissed each other at the heart of her back. Moaning, she reached back to his sweat-streaked hair and pulled his face just as close.

Burying herself in the scent of his neck exposed her own to his lips as he melded his hips with hers, erection resting idle against her entrance.

“ _More_ ,” she begged into his flesh. No games. No plays. Just...raw.

Tseng held her close, just as naked in his emotions as she was. Rocking them until they swayed, his hot breaths filled her ears until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Had she said _I love you_ with words yet? Did she need to? Yes—yes she did, not for his sake but for _hers_. For the sake of her personal truth. Come morning when they were lazily entangled in the sunlight...she could whisper to him then.

In the meantime he was so pleasantly locked inside her, body so close nothing remained between them, that Aeris almost forgot that he could pull away. That, more than anything, made tears fall down her cheeks as she wept in ecstasy.


	28. hospital

Tseng quietly slipped the buttons of the hospital gown free, exposing her weakened chest. Wrapped around her were bandages, thickest at her solar plexus. Aeris’s breath stuttered, weak but present. Curling a knuckle, he caressed her breasts, outside to in. Light enough so there wasn’t pain, meaningful enough so that she felt it. Giving a quiet gasp, she reached for his thigh, slipping her cold fingers to the inside. Her grip used to be stronger and surer, but surviving this was enough of a blessing.

Placing gentle kisses on the peaks of her breasts, Tseng carefully pulled the hospital blanket back before placing his warm hand on the inside of her thighs. Speaking felt wrong. Like a well-trained dog, he guided himself by the twitches of her muscle and the changes of her gaze as his caresses continued well into the night.


	29. pickpocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE'S A PERVERT

At first, Tseng had been exasperated when she started perfecting her pickpocketing skills. As the years went on, he learned that the less he drew attention to it, the less she did so to annoy him. Even as an adult it worked on her despite her bad days.

It had been a worse day, though. And when she realized he had a separate cell phone for personal use instead of professional, it became her target. She watched him over the next week whenever he came by, took note of what he paid attention to, the slope of its outline in his pocket when he squatted, everything.

Then...slip, tuck, twirl, distract, it was hers. If he noticed, he gave no signal.

Later that night she pulled it out and stared at it. She wasn’t unaware of what she was doing, but there was a moment of hesitance before she turned the screen on. No passcode? That seemed odd of him. Was he expecting her to pickpocket it?

Upon further inspection she realized that he didn’t _need_ a passcode. The contents of his phone were dry and droll, barely any of the necessities she would assume _anyone_ would have. It didn’t take her long to figure out the background was the default one, too. The only way she knew it wasn’t a plant were a few pictures he must’ve taken himself. Clumsy attempts at composition, broken apartment fixtures, and the occasional slum cat from a safe distance.

Aeris frowned. She did not like being confronted with the reality of Tseng’s less than lively existence outside of work. Surely he had friends, but his contacts were achingly empty as well, save for some necessary numbers he must’ve also had on his professional phone. Suddenly there were ulterior reasons as to why he never left her alone—he had nowhere else to be but Shinra.

She set the phone face down on her nightstand and went about her routine. Brush hair, wash face, brush teeth, bed, turn off light, settle in. When she was certain she didn’t feel Turk eyes on the house, she shifted under the blankets and cupped her breasts. Flipping her nipples between her fingers, she idly daydreamed as her arousal slowly grew. Not being in control of her thoughts meant they went where they pleased, and sooner rather than later she was wondering if Tseng was lonely. Did he have someone to see every now and then and just never document it? Did he smile when he was home? Go out drinking?

What if he actually did, and did so she could see it?

With her judgment clouded by lust and mischief, Aeris switched the lamp back on and snatched his phone. With one hand between her legs she worked herself wet and red. Then: shift, turn snap, check, slide the phone back on the nightstand. The image of her fingers spreading herself up close for the camera burned in her brain as her heart drummed hard.

For posterity. Yes. A dry remark he would make of all this.

For posterity.

The thrill of it all only excited her more.

  
~

She returned the phone discreetly the next day. He didn’t notice.

About a month later she got a swelling of mischief again, and played out the same ploy. Once more, his phone was in her hands. Nothing much else had changed about it, only one or two more pictures of Midgar’s upper plate at times of day he must’ve found nice.

Her picture had not been deleted, also.

Aeris’s pulse raced. What did that mean? Was he playing her game right back her, or did he genuinely never look at his own pictures and thus didn’t notice? It raced harder when she questioned if, on the chance he saw it, he liked it. Confused emotions swelled in her stomach, unsure of which direction to go. Eventually they went down, back between her legs. If he was challenging her or simply ambivalent, it didn’t matter, because she was ready to push forward even more.

Propping his phone against a pillow so it faced her, Aeris opened her legs in front of the lens. A flush of sheepishness came and went, and, after she got herself ready, she pulled her panties away and set the phone to record.

Her mother was asleep, but restless enough that Aeris stifled her noises as she worked her fingers until they were coated in her juices. Every time her thigh twitched or her hips jerked she imagined Tseng seeing and enjoying it, invigorating her efforts as she rubbed faster and plunged deeper. Whining quietly through clamped teeth, she came in full view of the camera. After a moment of laying limp and panting, she shut the recording off.

The next day, she returned the phone to Tseng. The day after that, he still said nothing.

~

Now it strode the line between truly dangerous and habitual. The lack of acknowledgment only emboldened her mischievousness until she was arrogant. Upset at how he hadn’t even mentioned her filthy handiwork fed into the fired thrill. For the third time his phone was in her pocket and she gave him honeyed smiles until they parted ways.

Yes, today was the day. Elmyra had left to visit an old friend in another sector, leaving Aeris the house as her stage. After checking his phone and confirming nothing had been deleted, only slightly buried with photos of a fairly curious slum cat, Aeris raced to her room, heart pounding and panties already dampened. There, she dug a toy from her closet. After some adjustments to the camera, Aeris poised herself at the head of the dildo and hit record.

This time, she did not stifle herself. Though the camera was not turned to her face, she made damn sure it was hearing her voice as she pulled the silicone head to and fro. Shivering and whimpering as it hit her clit, she pushed the cock in.

She rode it hard until her stamina waned, shifting to a different angle to fuck herself full in front of the lens. Letting her voice pant and cry out and moan added to her exhilaration. Nearing her climax her impishness took over, giving Tseng the treat of his name just to let him know—she _really was_ doing this on purpose. This fine little show for him, and only for him.

~

“Aeris,” the unusual way Tseng greeted her broke their routine. Before she could process what exactly it meant, he shattered her with the smooth slyness of a simple request, “My phone, please.”

She short-circuited. Weeks of pickpocketing for the thrill of it had not prepared her for the directness of his question, this destruction of facade that she knew consequences were not far behind. Consequences! She _had_ thought about them, but the lack of weight she had given them was turning her blood cold now as she stammered and dumbly replied.

“W-What? I don’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Tseng’s smirk was as triumphant as it was underhanded and mean. Instead of responding, he simply held out his open palm, waiting for it to be returned.

Aeris locked her gaze with him. Returning it meant he had won, but she didn’t _want_ him to. Up until now she thought she had been playing entirely by her rules, but in his patience and silence he had played her into a corner she couldn’t talk herself out of. So it had been a challenge from the start! Angry beyond measure, she didn’t break away from him as she slowly took out his phone and placed it in his hand. Tseng’s smirk grew as his fingers curled around it in possession, and he pulled it away from her. Aeris was in the middle of letting out her breath of defeat when he swiped the phone open instead of simply putting it away.

It didn’t take long for him to pull up the video.

At the first few seconds of sound Aeris felt her face explode with embarrassment, red-hot from the tip of her nose to her ears. Stammering but unable to find explanation, she simply blubbered for him to quit watching, immediately. Sure, they were alone in the church. But, but, but…

“Why?” Tseng glanced up from his phone screen, the smirk still present, “Didn’t you want me to see it?”

“W-Well,”

“Or what _exactly_ were you thinking?” His voice was growing dark and harsh though the smirk remained, thoroughly catching her in his web.

“Just...um…,” Tseng was stepping forward, making her heart race even more as she tried to regain her spitfire.

“Having _fun?_ ” he asked. She squirmed—yes, but no, but yes, and it was all really a much bigger mess than she had accounted for, simply because she had _refused_ to account for it.

Aeris opened her mouth to try and cobble together a reply when he took her arm and yanked, swinging her around until he held her from behind. His phone was held in front of her, and he held her tight so as not to escape. His thumb moved in practiced motions to rewind and play the video from the beginning. Breathing hard, Aeris transfixed herself as she watched her hands move silicone in motions just as practiced.

“You’re calling this fun?” he growled near her ear, keeping her still as the video played on. Aeris was struck silent, partially from the position he held her in, partially because she didn’t want to give away that he was, whether she wanted him to or not, exciting her.

Her lower-quality voice cracked as the dildo slid in with delicious resistance. Seeing the vulgar splitting of her flesh in a way she had never witnessed before sank deep between her legs and she could not stifle a shrill gasp before it escaped.

Tseng’s grip tightened and he turned his face to her, “Oh? You _want_ this?”

Mouth agape, Aeris squirmed uselessly as the video played, the dildo disappearing and reappearing from inside her. Unable and unwilling to answer, she kept her eyes on the video even as Tseng demanded an answer. His hand had started to wander, from around her torso to her belly, creeping lower. Her pulse raced. Scrunching her eyes closed as the video came to the climax, she bit her tongue and tried to drown sound out.

Nothing, however, could erase the unmistakable call of his name from her lusting frenzy.

“What was that?” Tseng growled against her ear, not quite angry, but not quite gentle either. With a deft motion, the video skipped back, and she heard herself utter his name in ecstasy again.

He sounded like he was preparing words. Instead, he tossed the phone aside and used his hands. Grip, tug, yelp, yank, kiss, suddenly Aeris was floundering against the church floor with his fingers deep in her pussy. His erection pressed rock-hard against her ass, and all she could do was moan. Try as she might with her conscious thought, there was no denying that her volatile subconscious had wanted this from the start. When his cock entered she moaned, stronger than the video she had made.

Before she lost completely, she felt Tseng grope for something that wasn’t her flesh, the sound of a camera, and the reappearance of a phone in front of her. As Aeris stared at the surreal image of her folds wrapped too eagerly around his cock, he lowered himself to her ear.

“For posterity.”

Yes.

Of course.

For posterity.


	30. morning

Warmth was soft and blanketing as it carried her out of sleep, becoming sharper as her awareness grew. Her husband was gently sliding kisses all along her exposed skin, his body light against hers as he pulled her into the morning. He smelled of sea breeze and cool sand—the early riser must’ve walked along the beaches of Costa del Sol before returning to her with the sun.

Aeris stretched like a languid cat, welcoming his touches but taking the opportunities he gave her to remain lazy. The honeymoon was far from over, and after all that had happened it was hard to quantify just _how much_ she enjoyed the lack of responsibilities here with him. Even when his hands placed on her firmly, there was a fluidity to his grip if she moved. Aeris moaned in appreciation, still sleepy as she gently kicked the sheets away from her body.

Tseng followed the gradual revelation of her skin until he stole down to her warmth, fingers running along her entrance. The display of patience followed by impatience only to return to the former made Aeris smile in the downy pillows.

When her thighs spread farther apart he worked more of her, tongue sliding into his kisses as his fingers lazily circled her clit. She was moaning in bursts now, writhing against the bed in slow, passionate movements. His weight was no longer light, and at a particularly shrill gasp he picked up the pace.

Her writhing grew erratic, enamored with his presence as she was. It was like being in heat, this honeymoon with him at her side at all times. Thoughtless love poured from her and made her muscles move like water with their intensity and fluidity.

It was this fervor that made her clip the edge of the curtain, sliding them open so that the bright coastal sun burst in.

Aeris screamed in despair, twisting desperately away from the insulting intrusion. Tseng laughed, gripping the inside of her thigh as she desperately tried to bury in the pillows. Steadily he kissed her, shifting his weight until he blocked the sun from her. Peppering him with hard, grateful but annoyed kisses back, she settled back in relief to bask in his shadow.

If she had been willing enough to open her eyes, she would’ve seen a smirk that she could’ve smothered in fury.

Tseng kissed her cheek, then ducked away from protecting her. Aeris screamed again, this time in betrayal as he fell between her thighs.

“Tseng! You bastard—!”

He licked her entrance and she gasped, bucking before scowling and scolding.

“ _No!_ Come back up here— _ah!_ ”

Swatting the top of his head only made him wrap his arms around her thighs, cementing his place. Aeris howled, trying to twist her hips and dissolving into giggles as he kissed between her.

When her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight Aeris arched in it, her giggles ending in longer and longer sighs in the warmth of the light.


	31. target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE'S A PERVERT BUT ANGSTY

“I _told_ you,” he snarled in disgust, “I _told_ you to stop doing this.”

Aeris sighed, too lost in whatever grimy afterglow she had to really be responding to him. Her skin still glistened with sweat but wasn’t yet pricked with goosebumps, that’s how recently she had allowed their target to fuck her on the sub-par hotel bed.

“You got the arrest, didn’t you?” she retorted lazily as she huffed, puffed, and made little noises as she acclimatized herself back to reality.

Tseng’s snarl curled up his smooth cheeks, creasing them as he paced furiously. Her ass was still in the air, her entrance pursed and dribbling, and the worst thing was that this was _not_ the first time he had seen her like this.

“That is _not_ the point—,”

“Isn’t it?” Her voice was low and languid, hardly giving him the time of day despite the sharpness of her wit. Every word out of her spent mouth raised his fury to previously unknown heights and Tseng’s balled fists twisted farther and farther.

“Turk business is _not_ your business. We do not _need_ your help, stay out of it!”

“You’re right, but it’s so much easier for you this way, isn’t it?”

_It wasn’t!_

“ _Stay out of it_ , Ancient!” he barked. Aeris did not flinch, and only rummaged for complimentary matches in the end table.

“Gonna lecture me on the danger again?” she asked as if he hadn’t just snapped.

“How many times are you going to force me to tell you that you _don’t_ know what you’re getting into?!”

She sighed at the words he had absolutely said before, “Does it matter?”

Tseng ground his teeth.

“Fine, Tseng,” Aeris gave in, “It doesn’t matter to me because what you’re selling isn’t much better.”

He made a harsh sound like a dog spitting. Aeris inspected the book of matches and tsked, tossing them for their faultiness. Finally lowering her ass to the thin mattress, she stretched, limbs popping. Tseng watched her do so, eyes fixated on the filmy, foreign coating of her entrance.

“Get tossed in a lab, or fuck for favors. One of them sounds much more fun.”

“Whose _favor_ are you fucking for?!”

“Hmm,” Aeris contemplated then said, “My own.”

A lesser man would’ve scoffed dismissively. Tseng was even lesser than that.

“ _Stop_ doing this.”

“Can’t control me, Tseng.”

That was true.

That was very true.

Yet somehow, still not the point.

By the time he had gripped her hips and yanked them to the edge of the bed it was too late to find out what the point was. Aeris gasped, shrill before she rolled herself on her perched elbows, shivering as his weight pressed down.

“If you were jealous, Tseng, you could’ve just said so,” she breathed with her neck arched like a cat being pet. Snarling, this time to cover his confusion, he hooked his gloved fingers into her scalp and pushed her into the pillows to shut her up. It gave him a tired but escalating moan, coupling with her ass rising back up to where it was—this time, straight into the crook his hips formed.

Tseng pushed his pants down so he could feel it unhindered. How long ago he had become rock hard, he didn’t remember, and didn’t want to know. All of the sudden the heat from his fury had pushed aside the draftiness of the room and all he wanted to do was plunge, deeper and deeper until her throat was scratched raw from her violent cries. He wanted it. Wanted it so hard it hurt, and that hurt was a blazing one that was nigh indistinguishable from his rage. She was no longer allowed to play games, no longer allowed to put herself in such compromising positions—no. No. That was a Turk’s game, and he was the Turk here.

Aeris shrieked when he thrust in deep with no warning. She was still slick, and the cum that remained inside her provided enough lubricant for him to thrust fast and hard. Loud and sloppy noises battled with Aeris’s cries, both of which only made him rougher. Tseng throbbed, hot and seething. Everything that was inside her he would fuck out, he would replace, he would take over everything from the target’s cum to her motivations. That she only writhed to meet his demands cemented his determination. If she was his, there would be no more of this dangerous exposure she subjected herself to.

If she was his, ironically, it would be safer.

On some animal, carnal level, she understood and accepted that.


	32. wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might revisit this one at some point, idk i'm not 100% in love with the execution of it but it's probably suffering from that perfection issue
> 
> happy (late) valentines!

Her nerves meant she noticed the chip in the glass too late. Drops of dark red wine spilled down her collar, and like a flash Tseng’s hand pressed a cloth napkin to her flesh to save her pale dress. The incident had gone unnoticed by the speaker at the head, allowing the moment to become frozen in time to the both of them. Aeris quietly swallowed the wine. Tseng’s hand hadn’t moved and she felt that, truly felt that. That it hadn’t moved seem to shock him as well, only meaning that his ability to retreat lessened the longer he remained. His napkin dipped down to between her breasts, and though the motion was chivalrous her heart raced though his skin didn’t touch hers. His stare was intent and unwavering, too, and that didn’t help matters even if she wasn’t intimidated.

No, she was glad he was there and sitting beside her. The Shinra executive dinner party was not one she wanted to nor was obligated to attend, but forced. New breakthroughs in their study of the ancients, new information on their relationship to the lifestream and how it could be followed to the Promised Land—whatever gibberish they wanted to believe, they forced her to be there. It was likely (at least in her mind) that she was almost put in a glass cage like a tiger to be awed at. Maybe Tseng was supposed to act as that cage. He had brought her here and since the beginning he’s been attached to her hip, not behind, nor in front of her, but standing beside her and directing all conversation and commentary to him. It’d be patronizing if it was anything but the Shinra executive dinner party. She would’ve dug her high heel into his foot, twisted, cussed him out in front of his colleagues, done anything to break free of her leash. But this was a den of predators, and Tseng was wearing their skin for her safety. Aeris knew this. Hojo had sneered at him for his professional interjection. Aeris knew it in her heart.

The napkin drew away, and with a flick of the wrist he hid the maroon splotch in its folds and returned it to the table. Aeris turned her glass so the chip faced away from her. There was no proof, but still she wondered if it had been their intention to give her the faulty thing.

She had no power in when she left, so when the dinner finally broke and Tseng led her away the relief she felt was absolute. Leaving Midgar should’ve been a wondrous time for her, but all she felt was stress. Even in their Junon hotel room she had yanked the curtains closed, wishing to never see the open and foreboding sky. No, she wanted to crawl into a tiny metal box and lock the latch. Was that ironic? She didn’t care to know.

Room service had left them a bottle of red wine, erroneously mistaking them for a couple despite the formal conference. There was no room to argue—all rooms that had multiple beds were booked, leaving them with a romantic queen. Tseng paid it no mind, but Aeris took the wine by the neck. The glasses provided weren’t chipped. Good.

Tseng turned to look at her when she coughed upon tasting the wine. A single arched brow was his question, her shaking head was her answer. Tannins. Without the rich red steak of their dinner, the wine was bitter and left a dry film in her mouth. Did that stop her? No. Aeris rested herself on the bed like she was lounging, listening to Junon bustle itself to sleep to the tune of the ocean.

No hum of the reactors bouncing off the metal labyrinths of Midgar. So different, and yet she was caged all the same. They didn’t trust her to have a room all to herself, now, did they? (True, she wouldn’t have trusted herself either.) All she could do was refill her glass.

The wine was darker than blood and when it spilled on her collar from her lounged position she did little to wipe it off. Goosebumps raised on her pale skin as it trickled down her sternum, leaving a lovely burgundy trail. She glanced at Tseng undoing his cuff links. He had not noticed, but the phantom sensation of the napkin pressed to her chest kept the goosebumps raised. Adjusting herself so her chest faced outward (towards him), Aeris layered her relaxed legs on top of each other. Bluish white folds of her dress laid on her modestly—for now.

“Did the company pay for this room?” she asked idly, green eyes fixed to Tseng as she pressed the wine glass to her lips.

He hummed in confirmation, “We were not allowed a choice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tseng opened his sleeves and Aeris realized it was the first time she had really seen his bare arms, “I can take watch from a seat if you find this arrangement tasteless.”

 _Tasteless_. Of all the words to use. She wondered if he could feel her gaze boring into him. As if in defiance and full well knowing how she’d react, she swallowed a large gulp of wine and recoiled, sputtering. He didn’t move, but she saw his eyes shift to stare at her.

“What is it, then?” he asked, droll, knowing her too well at this point to _not_ catch her silent tantrum.

“Just curious who’d pay for all this.”

Aeris watched as he paused, his brows knitting together as he tried to figure what she meant before he looked at her in full just in time to see her tip the glass one degree too far. It was only a tease, she allowed only little to splash onto her chest. But it had the intended effect, Tseng had flown across the room on instinct, and at once his hand had pressed against her chest as if there was a napkin. But there was none—not even a glove, and, holding the glass steady and aloft, Aeris inhaled, shrill at the touch of his knuckles against her chest. His expression was unimpressed as he stared directly at her eyes; unimpressed but poised to stop her mischief. If he noticed her legs shifting ever so slightly against each other, he didn’t say. Beads of red pooled in delicate bubbles at his hand, but it was not enough to stop them. She shivered as they broke past his dam and trickled down beneath the bosom of her dress.

He knew, _knew_ she was displeased to hell and back, and with a whole evening caged in professionalism she couldn’t take power in there was no room for him to be surprised at her behavior. She saw it in his stone-still gaze, telling her in no uncertain terms not to do that again. As a Turk, he was there to ensure she didn’t stray outside of her cage (as in, there to ruin her fun).

Slowly, Tseng retreated his hand and brought it to his mouth, lips slipping over the red stains. Aeris stared at their delicate pliancy, the way he didn’t wince as he couldn’t taste the tannins. Her legs shifted again, more definite as the tingling sensation from the trickles of wine seemed to make it down between them.

She brought her glass back to her casually enough that Tseng did not react in time before she spilled the rest down her chest. Dark red splashed on her skin, bleeding onto her dress. The silken embroidery did not take to the color, standing stark against the fabric turning a rich burgundy. Tseng snapped to attention too late, his hands useless even as they grasped her arms. Aeris held his reprimanding gaze, taunting and challenging as she glanced at the bottle on the bedside table.

“Don’t.” He warned, his breath heavy with the wine from dinner though his words were curt, “I will restrain you if I have to.”

At that an impish smile curled up her features as she squirmed pleasantly in his hold, “Then do so!”

His scowl turned dark with his expression as it all snapped at once—she wrenched to grasp for the wine, he pushed his weight down, the bottle was in her fingers, he locked his gaze with her in one final warning, she pulled it close and tipped. Tseng snatched it before it became a deluge, fighting her to hold it aloft. She watched him, breathing deep and feeling the wine explore her skin. She watched his gaze falter, then definitively drop to her chest. Yes, it must’ve been easy to watch, burgundy against cream. Enticing. She shifted, feeling the wine shift with her. Something low rumbled in Tseng’s throat. Aeris tried to fight the bottle away from him. He tightened his grip, glared at her, then plunged.

Wine sloshed in the bottle as they moved, pushing against each other. The feel of his lips on her skin, licking every last drop that remained on her skin made Aeris arch and sigh in contentment. She glanced over, seeing her tendons pop with the strength of her grasp on the bottle, fighting Tseng’s own strength for its power. But as much as he was distracted he did not fall into her trap twice, even as his lips became pliant in the form of hungry kisses. Too late Aeris realized she had broken a cage, alright—just not the one she had been railing against.

His grip was definite and hard as it closed on the front of her dress. Aeris shrieked, the bottle slipped from her, and Tseng placed it back on the table before his hand joined the other in squeezing her breasts beneath the fabric. Palms stained from the residual wine, Tseng left prints where he mapped her, especially when he pulled her dress down to slip her breasts into his mouth.

The subtle shifts of her legs before had now opened with her mouth as she moaned in ecstasy. Hot. Hot. She couldn’t tell if the wine was burning or she was, or if it was heat from Tseng as his expression continued to darken. Her hands found places on him, bunching his starched shirt or entwining in his long hair. If she was of any mind it would’ve been a deliberate gesture to make him stay where he was, looping his tongue around her nipples and closing his teeth on sensitive flesh. But as it were, the headiness of the wine she had drunk pulled her into dizzy whirlpool, aware of physicality and not much else.

She jolted at the feeling of something at her entrance, her legs trembling as Tseng’s hand slipped into her panties and pulled, knuckles brushing her lower lips. Darkness swam in his already dark eyes at the slippery feeling, boring into her with intention and lust. The panties were yanked away, and she lurched and whined when he touched her again. What she had wanted was his cock, what she felt was his fingers, and though it was a disappointment it was momentary. Tseng slipped into her, moving deft and quick. The movements themselves weren’t hard, but his insistence made them so. Aeris felt herself sink into the bed, writhing as he propped himself up to control her to climax. Liquid was on her face, not wine but tears as her skin flushed so red that if he had left any on her the contrast was no longer stark.

Tseng pulled his fingers out, and her drunken eyes only saw how they shone before he licked that up too, as greedily as he had done the wine.

Panting, Aeris twisted during his distraction to reach down. Partly to make sure he wasn’t just teasing her and partly to take her momentary glory, she dove her hand between his thighs. Feeling him rock hard should’ve made her smile, but drunk lust had taken over and her mouth only hung open in need. Hot and pulsing, his rod satisfied her curiosity as well as fed her greed. He grunted, his hips shifting on instinct to push into her hold as he took his time cleaning himself. Then his belt buckle flashed in the light, his pants were gone, and she was pushed back by the once-modest folds of her dress bunching to meet her. Wine, tannin-rich if she drank it alone but sweet from his hot breath, bathed her in his sighs as he pushed himself to the hilt. Her heels dug into the bed as she arched herself to him, whimpering and pleading as his energy unleashed. Hot. Drunk. Aeris felt nothing but heat and pressure as her body came undone in pieces beneath him.

Bitter tannins, salty sweat, heady breath, heated skin. _Tasteless_ , she thought as she kissed him afterwards, rough and deep. His seed dribbled down her thighs as they writhed in the bed together. But perhaps he was right. Red wine had tasted like nothing to her until now.


End file.
